Adam Taurus (Golden Dragon Fist)
|-|Hero Hunter= ] |-|Mid-metamorphosis= |-|A true monster= |-|Redeemed= Summary Qrow Branwen once had a disciple. This disciple was like a son to him, taken from an orphanage at an incredibly young age. This orphan was a diligent student who slowly mastered his teachings through hard work and perseverance. This orphan was a faunus who wanted to change the world and turn it to a better place, seeking to join the White Fang with his friend Blake Belladona. That orphan is dead now. A self-proclaimed monster who claimed the world is like a game had appeared after the destruction of A-City. No one had any idea of his true appearance and only knows rumors about him. His only goal was to defeat anyone that has the capability to fight. Shrouded with mystery, the rumors only spread further as heroes begin to fall amidst the attack of the Monster Association invasion. In a matter of time, it was finally revealed on who was the monster that was becoming stronger each time he takes down an enemy. It was Adam Taurus. The self-proclaimed Gamer. Appearance and Personality (WIP) As a child Adam was quite the believer of heroes. His orphanage was sponsored by the #1 S-Class Hero Ryan before his disappearance. Regardless Adam is one of the many children that greatly believed in heroes, wanting to be one himself. Presently, Adam harbors great hatred for heroes, believing them to be hypocrites. He values his Hero Hunting to be very important and has focused his entire life on it upon gaining his Semblance. Generally, he acts in a near apathetic manner, frequently bored and only being excited upon seeing the sight of a potential target for his hunting. But even that excitement is heavily conserved and seemed to be more like mild interest. It's fair to say that Adam has become mostly stoic. This doesn't mean he doesn't have any good sides. When initially encountering the young child Ruby Rose he had no intention of harming her. In fact he defended her from some bullies that was harassing her. Their minimal interactions in the gaps between his Hero Hunting served to allow him to vent out on his irritations. Though done so in a way that the child woudln't expect him to be the rumored Hero Hunter. Of course all of that ended when Ruby found out that he was the Hero Hunter that has been causing chaos throughout the city. History Youth As a White Fang member Post-death and life on Atlas Preparation for his Hunt Beginning of his Hero Hunting Monster War Arc Monster vs Hero vs Adam Arc Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Evil | Neutral Good Name: Adam Taurus, Hero Hunter, Son (By Qrow), The Devil, The Foul Faunus, The Gamer Origin: Golden Dragon Fist Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Faunus Date of Birth: ??? Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: Vale Weight: Light Height: 5'9 Likes: Getting stronger, Training Dislikes: Hypocrisy, Games Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Red Hobbies: Hero Hunting, Training, Saving kids from monsters Values: Heroism, Justice Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Heroes Association Previous Affiliation: Monster Association, Independent Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 8-A to 7-B | 7-A to 6-C| Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Near immunity to mental effects (Mind of the Player counters many mental effects), Video Game character physiology, Limited Aura manipulation, Sword mastery, Martial Arts mastery of various kinds, Boxing affinity, Chi manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low) Attack Potency: Multi-city block level to City level (Easily took out a high level Grimm Ursa whom A-class heroes are having trouble handling. Was able to harm the S-class Hero Yatsuhashi Daichi despite his high density aura barrier) | Mountain level to Island level (Was able to take down Psi-Borg despite being ambushed. Took down Overgrown Zwei, whom is a Dragon Class monster that survived a casual attack from Yang) | Speed: High Hypersonic (Despite being injured and weakened can keep up with A-class Heroes, and even Penny), likely higher Lifting Strength: Class T, likely far higher Striking Strength: Durability: Multi-city block level to City level (Took hits from Yatsuhashi, an S-class Hero, whom can oneshot Demon-Class monsters) | Mountain level to Island level (Was able to take on some attacks from S-class Crimson Dragoness. Survived an encounter with Mugi. Managed to elude death despite being attacked by three Dragon Class monsters at the same time) | Stamina: High prior to Semblance. Even more so with The Gamer Range: Melee range most of the time. Extended by certain abilities Standard Equipment: A standard blade Intelligence: Smart. Very pragmatic in combat and takes his time planning before hunting down enemies. Not afraid to run away from a fight if necessary. Can easily come up with countermeasures for enemies and isn't afraid to play dirty. Can think up of on the spot-plans to escape traps and heroes hunting him. Weaknesses: Tends to play around with enemies in order to make them fight to their best. Does this in order to be able to unlock their skill afterward. Avoids using his blade and master's teachings due to his dislike for his former master. | Feats: Manages to send the entirety of Vale into chaos briefly. Notable Abilities - ''' '''Pre-Gamer Abilities - Natural Skills that Adam has prior to unlocking his Semblance. |-|Swordmastery= Trained by Qrow Branwen. Through hard work he's able to reach the level that he could best even novice swordsmen older than him when he was still young. After years of minimal training on it, Adam still retains a great mastery of the sword, being able to clash with someone on the level of swordmaster for a brief period of time, although he was a bit overwhelmed. He even clashed with someone stronger than him, Yatsuhashi Daichi, and only started to lose once he actively used his Semblance.Despite that his skill is notable. In fact he's one of the few who is able to learn Qrow's teachings. *'Colors of the World Style' - Focus one's mind. Focus on your body. Focus on the world. Scatter your viewpoint. Nothing is based on a single point. The World is overwhelming. Succumb to it, and you'll discover all its flaws, and use it against the world. *The signature sword style of the Branwen family. As of now the only known users of this sword style is Raven Branwen prior to her death, Qrow Branwen, his former disciplie Adam Taurus, and current disciplie Youmu Konpaku. The style focused on sensing the entire world and seeing notable points of interest. Namely weak points in attacks and monsters. Typically this is nothing more than the usage of aura to enhance one's senses but this allows one to even understand and redirect the flow back to another direction. It is akin to the Water Streaming Rock Smashing Fist Style which allows redirection of attacks. |-|Brawling= He's quite great at brawling hand to hand. Has frequently entered underground rings to fight other martial artist users, boxers, wrestlers, and whatnot. Though his win loss record early is spotty, he's steadily increasing it. He's the type of person who can fight an entire gang with everyone unarmed, and for him to win. |-|Aura Manipulation= Adam has very littly affinity for aura but he can at least use a sort of barrier around him and heal a bit. Although he barely uses it Adam can at least dampen the effects of heavy injury. He doesn't have much aura for capacity which added on to the effect of not being specialized in this fighting style. |-|Natural Others= *'Pickpocket' *'Stealth' *'Disguise' *'Observe' *'Hearing' *'Taunting' *'Blunt Force Resistance' *'Sharp Force Resistance' *'Mapping' - *'Cooking' - *'Massage' - *'Meditation' - *'The Gamer' - This is Adam's Semblance in this Universe. The ability to treat his own body as if he was a Game character. It's actually a useless ability by itself and if one does not train with it, they wouldn't be really affected. But due to Adam's risky methods and training, he's able to keep pushing himself and strengthening himself, unlocking newfound skills and slowly breaking his limit. Weiss compared this to being aware of what anything you do to your body, whether by training or studying. Adam simply compared it to witnessing a simulation game. ** Statistical Allocation - After reaching a certain threshold, Adam could enhance a certain set of statistics for him. Whether his own vitality and regeneration, his natural strength, his speed and reactions, intelligence and affinity for skills, wisdom and out-of-the-box thinking, or own fortnue, all of them he can set to improve. However, this does come with the drawback of causing a minor migraine and making any organ related to those ache for a bit. Similar to getting a flu shot on a body part and having that part ache for awhile. ** Natural Recovery and Insomnia - As a Gamer, Adam's body naturally heals and recovers energy. The percentage is based on how much vitality he has but regardless it is increasing in such a high manner. If he chooses to rest, he can also recover a lot faster. Though he could do that, he prefers not to and focus on training. In fact he doesn't need to sleep as much and has nicknamed that trait Insomnia. ** Skill Take in - In a battle with a person or being or monster, Adam has a chance of earning a book if he defeats them. This book contains information that can be absorbed and turned into a natural skill he could use. This newfound ability is at its weakest and is often times not that effective, but with training Adam can turn that ability into a deadly one. Of course that does need time. ** Mind of the Player - ** Hammerspace Inventory - Early Abilities *'Taken from Grimm Training' **'Tracking, Scent Smeller, and Hunting' - Taken from Grimm Beowolves. With this abilitY Adam can hunt more efficiently. When he catches a scent of a target he could trace them and follow them. **'Bone Armor, Tough Hide, and Hard Carapace' - Taken from Grimm Ursas and Deathstalkers. Most of these have improved Adam's durability by strengthening his skeleton and bones. It's hard for him to break any of them and even attacks have lowered damage output when used on him. **'Swift Jab, and Venom Tip' - Taken from Deathstalkers. The first is a speedy point attack, being more potent for a blade. It deals minimal damage but can combo with the second ability. Adam has minimal affinity for the latter but can at least deal a slightly damaging poison into an enemy. **'Negative Sense' - Can sense negative thoughts and emotions. With this method, can track anything or anyone that feels a darker side of emotions. Examples being agitation, annoyance, anger, jealousy, and whatnot. It's incentive for him to taunt enemies in order to keep track of them even without him looking. **'Negative Amplification' - When feeling the negative emotions of anything within the vicinity, gets slightly stronger. Rumor Spreading Gained abilities *'Handicapped Style Martial Art' - Was trained by a martial artist by the name of Fung Yu-Sau during his stay at a local dojo. The art is focused on fighting in a disadvantage and although the master of said dojo had no intention of teaching a healthy man how to fight, Adam allowed his body to be broken down before training himself. There's nothing really special about this fighting style but simply allows the combatant to keep up with most martial artist despite injuries or body deformations. *'Marksman - Taken from Eddy Raja' *'Blazing Fire Fist Style boxing' - Taken from Fire Fist Floyd *'Blunt weapon mastery' *'Sharp weapon mastery' *'Driving' *'Thick fat, hard muscle, hard bone, Protein armor, tank' *'Heavy strike' *'Boxing Style affinity' Introduction gained abilities - Upon finally introducing himself *'Chi affinity' - Taken from Yoga Ignis *'Bio-electricity by aura' - Taken from Credible Hulk *'Mana affinity' - Taken from Henry Padder *'Weapons usage booster' - Taken from Saito Hiraga *'Healing affinity' - Taken from Tiffania Westwood *'Rebound Projectile' - Taken from A-Class Heroine Rider Ruja *'Bounce' - The capability to cause what one is holding or oneself to bounce off targets. It's unclear on how it works that even Adam is a bit confused. However he has concluded that it allows him to strike faster with blunt weapons like the flat side of his blade or his fists. **Taken from A-Class Hero Musket Monsieur * Key: Beginning of Series | Midway Hero Hunting | Midway through Metamorphosis | As a Chimera Grimm | Redeemed Form Note: Notable Fights: *'Adam vs Fire Fist Floyd, Eddy Raja and his gang' *'Adam vs 3 A Class Heroes (Yoga Ignis, Credible Hulk, Henry Padder) and many criminals' *'Adam vs Saito and Tiffania' *'Adam vs Ruja Rider and Musketeer Monsieur' Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Cob's Pages Category:COB's characters Category:GDF verse characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:RWBY characters Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Villain Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Martial Artists